


When Two Bond

by DanaGone



Series: Danny May! [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone
Summary: Danny May | Second Chance | Danny decides to pay a visit to the only other halfa to exist during Christmas time.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Series: Danny May! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737232
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	When Two Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Oop, I know there's a lot of these where Danny visits Vlad during the holidays and they work things out because of the ghost truce, but I wanted to make my own and add something different :)

Danny never liked the winter holidays for numerous reasons he wished not to talk about. But last year, he promised to behave differently and try to be more positive, mainly for the sake of his friends and family.

But he wondered how it felt like to be someone who had no one to celebrate the holidays with. It would surely be lonely, yes, but would they still find happiness? Opening presents might be a problem, and a feast won’t be needed for only one person. But they could surely be happy, no? 

They’ll still have a Christmas tree and would be able to go to a restaurant where there’ll be different people dining there.

They can go out to different amusement parks and fairs around the town to entertain themselves.

They can buy presents and have fun wrapping them to place under the tree, pretending they didn’t know what they would be getting. 

They can go carolling, get a pet, take a stroll around the park all the while admiring the holiday lights from afar. 

Most would be happy with that despite being lonely. But what about the very few?

Danny sighed, looking out from the icy window. He didn’t know why he was thinking about it now, but it made him uneasy. Something was _definitely_ bothering him. And his answer was soon given by his parent’s conversation. 

“Honey, it’s fine, he probably has work to finish,” Maddie comforted her husband.

“I know, I just wish Vladdie was here to celebrate with us tomorrow. He hasn’t been able to come over before because he lived back in Wisconsin, but now he’s not far away from us. I could take a walk to his mansion in just 15 minutes.”

“He told you he has mayoral duties, didn’t he? Why would he lie to avoid visiting us? Jack, Vlad is a busy man, I’m sure that if he didn’t have work to complete, he would’ve come over in a heartbeat,” Maddie explained as the bright smile immediately returned to her husband’s face.

“You’re right, Mads! Maybe I’m being ignorant of his responsibilities so I’ll make it up to him by sending some of your sweet fudge,” he said, beaming like the star on a Christmas tree. The man then turned to the boy who had been quiet for a while. “What do you think, son?”

Danny smiled back. “That’s a nice idea, dad. But I gotta go now, I have plans with Sam and Tucker,” the boy quickly grabbed his red and white jacket and left the house. That was a lie. He’d only said it because he needed an excuse to go out without his parents tagging along. Of course, he didn’t mind hanging out with them, but he was sure their carolling would drive him crazy and not allow him to think properly.

Danny sighed, finally reaching an empty park and leaning against a dry tree. The remaining leaves were dead and the branches are what lingered behind. He suddenly yelped at feeling something hit the top of his head and ducked forward, shaking what appeared to be only snow off his head. His hair would get into knots if it got wet and he couldn’t afford that today. He was going to Tucker’s dinner party tonight and he had to be well-dressed, meaning his hair also needed to be tamed. Now, he wasn’t looking forward to combing the curly mess on his head. But surprisingly, that wasn’t what bothered him the most. 

The hybrid didn’t know why, but he felt a bit concerned for Vlad. He knew the man was likely going to spend Christmas time alone like he usually did every year. Plasmius was used to it now and thought nothing of it. He might’ve also hosted a sophisticated party with rich people and had some company there, so he didn’t know what the problem was. The man was probably enjoying himself right now, he didn’t need any family or friends. He was able to live like that for 20 years, it wouldn’t make a difference now, say, if someone paid him a visit. 

But he was used to being lonely, and for all he knew, the man liked it that way.

But these could all be false claims. He could be feeling upset…

Danny groaned. Oh, what was he thinking? The man didn’t have feelings! The only thing he knew was revenge and ignorance of what was true or not. How would he know about being compassionate or forgiving? He saw him in all of his possible timelines during his visit to Clockworks lair, and he had the exact same personality and opinions. It was hopeless! 

However, there was one thing that prevented him from reaching a final conclusion, and it was meeting Vlad from the timeline where Danny’s dark future lay. It was Vlad all right, but what he said there made him believe he wasn’t talking to the same person. Especially that look on his face…

Danny felt conflicted at the moment. Why was he thinking about this now? He was feeling guilty for no reason, and it was all Vlad’s fault. He could be scheming something evil again and yet here he was, feeling empathetic. 

“It always seems like it’s his fault, even when he’s not here,” the halfa muttered, digging his shoe down a hole of dry snow. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that the park that had been empty before, was now filled with families and children running around and playing with each other. How did he manage to block out the noises of the crowds yelling and singing? 

One boy, in particular, came up to Danny, holding out his hand with something small hanging from his fingertips. 

“Do you know what this is?” the little boy asked, with an innocent smile on his face. Danny leaned a bit towards his hand, taking a closer look. It was a white dove.

“That’s a pretty dove you have there,” Danny commented, crouching down to meet the same eye level as the kid. The boy giggled, bobbing his head with the little pompom on his hat in sync. 

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’.“But do you know what it represents?”

The halfa thought for a minute. “To be honest, I don’t know…” Danny had never been interested in tree ornaments or it’s symbolic feature. But he was now intrigued to find out why the boy was smiling about it, cradling the toy like a precious gem.

“Mommy told me that they are symbols of goodness, and a start to a new beginning or friendship,” he stated, proud for remembering the fact.

“Did you memorize that?” Danny grinned, also surprised at the boy’s enthusiasm. He himself didn’t know that, yet an 8-year old child just gave him a clear definition. Or he was just uncultured and everybody knew that. 

“Yes!” before he could realize what was happening, the boy placed the two doves in his hand, and Danny just noticed there was a basket full of them hanging from his arm. “It’s yours now.”

“Why two?”the halfa asked as the little boy giggled.

“For another person, silly. You’re supposed to keep one for yourself and the other for the person you want to share it with.”

“Oh…” even after the boy had left, Danny found himself still staring at the white doves in his hand, and then tucked them securely in the pocket of his jacket 

He didn’t know why, but something urged him to give the second dove to a specific person. And although he would probably regret it later, he didn’t have anything to lose.

Danny walked back home, deciding to hurry back before it snowed again, all the while smiling at the new item in his right pocket.

##  **~~~**

“Oh, I’m stuffed!” Danny exclaimed, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. It was Christmas Eve and he just had a great family feast and another one yesterday at Tucker’s house. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I can handle dessert after this,” Jazz commented but the two teens completely ignored their full stomachs after smelling the sweet aroma of crisped fudge and creamy custard. Danny was sure he had gained at least 10 pounds and he honestly didn’t care. His parents and friends always complained about him not eating enough anyway and he knew he would need the extra protein to fight ghosts and build muscle. 

“I think Vlad would like this,” Jack said and Danny immediately stopped eating upon the mention of the man’s name. He’d forgotten what he planned to do yesterday but realizing what his dad planned to do, he decided to get it over with.

“Hey dad, why don’t I go and deliver the fudge to him?” Danny asked and both parents exchanged different looks.

“ **Of course not!” “Great idea!”**

“I don’t think it’s a good idea sweetie,” Maddie interrupted her husband before he could say anything, looking at her boy worriedly. She didn’t like sending her son over to the man’s house alone. Unlike her husband, she preferred to not see the creepy man again, especially after the Rockies incident. 

“Well, I think it’s a great idea to have Danny bring the gift. Vladdie seems to like you, and I know you guys would spend a lot of quality time together.”

“Mom, I’ll be fine. I haven’t talked to him in ages and I want to check up on him and see how he’s doing, you know how busy he has been.” That was a lie. He had seen the man two weeks ago and had been pretty grumpy that day. But that was during his ghost patrol, so he didn’t mention it to his parents.

“I, well… It’s not nice outside and there could be bad people lurking around but...,” Maddie sighed. “Fine, you can go but please make sure to call us when you get there.” 

The woman knew Danny could take care of himself and that she didn’t need to be overprotective of him. After all, he  _ is _ fifteen and didn’t need someone to watch over him. But she couldn’t help but feel a bit worried about sending her son to the man’s house; he was unsettling to be around and she wasn’t sure if he could keep Danny safe. 

“I promise! I’ll go get my jacket now,” Danny said and hurriedly took the plate before they could say another word. 

“Watch out!” his mother yelled, noticing how icy the sidewalks are, fearing he’d slip and break a bone. The boy only nodded and decreased his pace, listening to her warning. The two adults looked at Danny slowly disappear from their view and shrugged at his weird behaviour. They’d never seen him this eager to visit Vlad’s before. 

##  **~~~**

Danny shivered slightly at the cold breeze hitting his exposed face as he clutched the warm container tightly. 

_‘Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,’_ he thought to himself, already regretting it. He hadn’t even reached the man’s mansion yet! But he knew there was no turning back now, he was close to reaching his destination. And he didn’t want to carry the somewhat heavy container back home. It would drain too much energy out of him, especially after devouring a whole plate of food just minutes ago.

The halfa sighed of relief upon spotting the elegant house and he hurried to the doorsteps, about to knock when two guards immediately blocked his path.

“Need any help?”

“Um, I’m here to deliver this,” the boy explained, holding out the container as the buff man took it without hesitation.

“Thank you, we’ll drop it off at his office.”

_ ‘Since when did Vlad have bodyguards?’ _ Danny pondered. Was he afraid of thieves? That wouldn’t be true, the man had too much money and many successful companies. He wouldn’t care if some goods were stolen, except for his Packer’s shrine. But he was sure that Vlad had kept it back home in Wisconsin. So was it the fear of dangerous people breaking him or threatening him because he’s mayor? But then again, Vlad had to be one of the most powerful men out there, human and ghost. 

“Where is Vl- I mean, Mayor Masters?” Danny asked. He hadn’t come here just to deliver food, the only reason why he convinced his parents to visit Vlad was that he wanted to settle things between them. 

“Mr. Masters is unavailable right now, he is at Wisconsin and will be staying there for two weeks. Would you like me to leave a message for him?” the man asked.

Danny sighed. Great, Vlad wasn’t even here and he won’t be returning to Amity Park until after the holidays. Why is it whenever he wants the man far away from him, he decides to come to his town and when he does, he’s on vacation?

“No… I’ll just visit him later,” the boy said and before he could leave, disappointed with his failed attempt fixing things, he suddenly felt the temperature rise even though it was snowing.

“Is there a problem gentlemen?” Vlad asked as he placed a heavy hand on Danny’s shoulder, catching him by surprise. He turned his head to face the smiling man and looked at him with confusion. Wasn’t he supposed to be away? And how did he show up from nowhere?

“ _ Mayor Masters!  _ We thought you’d have a longer vacation?” one of the men stammered, shocked as well. How had they not noticed him approaching them? They also wondered why he hadn’t called them to pick him up from his private jet. 

“I left some important files and took a… faster means of transportation. What’s the matter?” he raised an eyebrow and all the suited men immediately looked at Danny, making the boy feel uncomfortable. He fidgeted nervously, holding the batch of warm fudge that the men had given back. He had fought all sorts of ghosts before, but these men had to have the most intimidating expressions ever. 

“No, sir. But this boy showed up with no invitation, claiming he had to talk to you,” someone finally answered. “We can kick him out if you want.”

“That will not be necessary, the boy’s with me,” Vlad said, waving them off as they obeyed and opened the door for him. Danny hesitantly entered the mansion, still wary of the men and most importantly, Plasmius. He didn’t know why the billionaire didn’t just throw him out or even roll his eyes at him yet. Danny knew the man didn’t quite like it when he went on his property, for several reasons, of course. He expected hours of him freezing outside, trying to convince Vlad that he hadn’t come to fight.

After the two halfa’s reached the living room and made sure nobody was watching them, Vlad was the first one to start talking. 

“What are you doing here, Daniel?” he asked and immediately, Danny was taken back by his sudden mood. Before, the man had looked calm and was even smiling. But now, he looked ready to blast him to oblivion if he just said a word. And the young halfa didn’t like that, even though he was used to Plasmius looking at him like some pest.

“Is that how you treat your guests?” Danny teased lightly, regretting it seconds later when he saw the man’s eyes flash red. An angry Plasmius was not what he needed, especially now.

“Get to the chase and tell me what little prank you planned this time,” he angrily replied and Danny scowled, feeling his hands slightly burn. Vlad was starting to act like a jerk, than usual, and he was getting annoyed by it. He hadn’t even done anything, not even insulted him! So why was he acting grouchy? Whatever, he wasn’t going to let Plasmius misunderstand things. 

“What do you even mean, Plasmius? Is your whole life just people tricking you and scheming that you’ve started to believe everybody does it? ‘Cause guess what, not everybody is like you!”

“That’s hard to believe, especially after it looked like you hate my guts just last month.”

Danny frowned. “Yeah, well, you practically destroyed my life by becoming mayor and making those stupid rules! How else was I supposed to act to you?”

“That wouldn't have happened if you’d just stayed out of my way and hadn’t played those childish pranks on me,” Vlad rolled his eyes. 

“But how was I to know that you’d participate in those ‘childish pranks’? You were supposed to be the ‘mature adult’, Plasmius. After all, I am but a  _ ‘dumb teenager’  _ as you so quote.”

“Is this why you came here? To argue with me and continuously insult me? Because if so, leave my house this instance, Daniel. I don’t want to deal with your tantrums,” the man sniggered. This caused the young hybrid’s eyes to turn bright green, fighting the urge to blast him.

“No, I didn’t, you jerk! Because unlike you, I don’t attack for no reason!” he exclaimed, his anger boiling, completely forgetting his purpose for coming here. His anger had taken over that he no longer had control over his words.

“I don’t care, get out!” the man yelled back, turning into Plasmius. “And if you won’t, I’ll make you.” Danny was about to disobey the older halfa and fight back a couple more insults when he suddenly stopped. What was he doing? He didn’t come to fight the man! Quite the opposite, he wanted to mend things and talk. 

Danny sighed and looked down. Vlad was clearly in a bad mood, and it looked like he had made things worse. But what was he supposed to do or say to the man now? He wouldn’t listen and kept jumping to dumb conclusions! He couldn’t say anything without angering him for some reason! He thought he would be able to have a civilized conversation and come to some agreement, but he was wrong.

Danny couldn’t even remember what urged him to come here in the first place. Was it because he was tired of fighting with Vlad, or something to fix as a goal? Or maybe something else? Did he pity him, or did he just… want a second chance? 

The boy rolled his eyes. It didn’t matter now, it was useless. Plasmius wouldn’t understand his motives and pass it off as a trick.

However, the man was only confused by the boy’s heart-stricken gaze and wanted to ask him what was going on, but his anger flared up in control and felt the need to carry on with his threat. Daniel has chosen a bad day to mess with him, and he was going to pay  _ dearly _ -

“This is hopeless, I shouldn’t have come here,” Danny said and before he could transform into Phantom and get out of the depressing house, he gently placed the container on the coffee table. “It’s kind of hot right now so eat it later."

“Wait!” Vlad interrupted, stopping Danny mid-transformation. He was unsure of Daniel’s weird behaviour but he at least wanted a clear explanation. The weather was also cold outside and although the boy had ice powers, he was still human and might freeze out there. It was awfully snowing right now.

But he wondered why the boy would visit him in such terrible weather. Surely he had something important to say, or his prank just meant a lot to him. He hoped not the latter because if that were true, he wouldn’t hesitate in kicking him out.

“Uh, are you okay?” Danny asked, genuinely concerned at the man’s locked gaze. It was starting to creep him out and he considered just leaving. 

“Why did you come here?” Vlad asked again, and luckily this time, he wasn’t angry- or at least angrier than a couple of seconds ago. He really disliked an angry Plasmius, because he can become ruthless and almost like Dan- he shook the mention of his evil self away and focused on the current problem. 

“Oh, um, I wanted to talk to you and bring something,” Danny smiled a little. He picked up the warm container again and opened the lid for the man to see. Vlad leaned closer and raised an eyebrow at the sight of baked goods. He was expecting a _bomb_ ; the teen wouldn’t think twice of blowing up his mansion. 

“... _Fudge_? Why did you bring me dessert?”

“Because you’ve been a good boy this year,” Danny answered dryly. Was the man this clueless? But he then quickly coughed upon seeing the man frown again. “It’s Christmas Vlad, we wanted to bring you something. I hope you like chocolate though.”

Vlad pierced his lips. He was conflicted at the thought of the boy bringing him anything, or his family in this case. He tried questioning him again but Danny quickly interrupted. 

“If it makes you happy, mom made it,” and at that, the man swooped the container with a bright grin, causing Danny to roll his eyes. He really did have a huge crush on his mother. But before he could comment on that, he felt his stomach go queasy. “Um, Vlad? Where’s the washroom?”

“Why?” he said but immediately regretted asking upon seeing the boy’s face turn green. “It’s to your right, near the big doors to the ballroom.”

Danny muttered a quick ‘thanks’ and hurriedly rushed down the hall. Vlad raised an eyebrow but shook his head, walking to the kitchen. He would talk to him later. 

##  **~~~**

The young boy exited the room, feeling relieved and embarrassed at the same time. He really regretted asking the man to use his restroom the first thing. But what could he do? He ate way too much food and got exposed to cold wind after. He was just glad he didn’t decide to fly instead. That would’ve been a disaster. 

Thankfully, he hadn’t gotten lost in the big mansion and managed to reach the living room. He was surprised to see Vlad already there, calmly sipping a drink from his mug and facing the fireplace, as if he was expecting him. 

Danny hesitantly approached him, weary over the fact that the man’s anger could instantly flare up for no reason.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” the boy jolted at the older halfa’s question. How had he known he was standing behind him? Did he hear his footsteps, or had eyes behind his head? He shivered, hoping not.

Danny slowly took a seat on the expensive couch in front of the man, purposely avoiding his eyes. Did he really have to do this? He could just fly away now-

“Well, weren’t you supposed to tell me something?” Vlad was growing impatient and the boy knew he would have to start speaking soon. Plasmius wasn’t going to let him go without an answer.

“I… why did you leave for Wisconsin? I thought you’d stay here?” Danny asked, avoiding the topic. Vlad frowned but decided to answer him and ask questions later.

“It’s still my home, isn't it? I’d rather spend the holidays there than in Amity Park,” he calmly replied.

“But there’s no difference between-”

“The love of my life is with the man I despise during Christmas Eve, celebrating only blocks away. I’d rather blow up my anger in Wisconsin where I’m far away than force myself not to blast him. If it weren’t for the stupid truce, I would’ve done so already,” the look on his enemy’s face darkened and Danny cringed. Maybe that wasn’t a good question. 

_ ‘Plus there’s you,’ _ Vlad mentally added. He wanted the boy at his side yet he wished he’d disappear. He hated him like his father yet he loved him like his mother. The man was conflicted and cursed his unwanted emotions. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Welcome the boy with open arms, or kick him out?

Meanwhile, Danny was stuck in his own pool of thoughts and tried to stir the mention of his family away. “If you were gonna stay in Wisconsin for the holidays, why’d you come back?”

Vlad frowned, but seeing no hurt in answering, he continued. “By the time my jet landed at my first mansion, I remembered that I left my files due tomorrow there. So to buy time, I teleported,” he explained and Danny nodded, understanding how the man had shown up suddenly. 

“So that’s why you were in a sour mood,” Vlad’s eyes snapped over to him, making the boy fidget in his seat and pick up the cup of cocoa offered. “N-not that there’s anything wrong with it, we all have our bad days.” He paused. “Or maybe it wasn’t just the files…?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t.” Danny didn’t need to ask to figure out why the man was upset. This time of year may have reminded him of how lonely he was and having no one to spend it with for 20 years, the boy was sure it was hard. However, Danny didn’t share his feelings with Vlad, knowing the man would deny the fact of being alone bothered him. 

“Did you come here just to deliver your family gift?” the man asked, not wanting to continue the conversation any further. He was tired from the trip and he planned to go back to Wisconsin for the rest of the week. 

“No, I… was wondering why you hadn’t accepted my dad’s invitation to join us, I mean, you could’ve hung out with mom and uh played chess-”

“Do you really want the answer to that?” Vlad dryly asked.

“Right…” Danny mumbled. He just told himself he wasn’t going to bring up his parents and failed at that. He was about to just get straight to the point when he felt his throat stiff and sore coughs escaped his mouth.

“You should have stayed home,” Vlad pushed the cup of hot cocoa up his mouth and Danny quietly took it, sniffing. 

_ ‘Great, the boy’s sick now’ _ the man thought with a sigh. If he had known Daniel wanted to talk to him this badly, he would’ve just flown over to his house instead. But his appearance was unexpected and suspiciously quiet. He hadn’t heard a single insult towards him getting a cat or the fact that he was single, even though he angered him. 

“Look, Vlad,” Danny started, trying hard to not lock eyes with the man. It was already uncomfortable enough telling his _‘enemy’_ that he came to visit him for a different motive than to fight. “I don’t want us to be enemies anymore.”

The billionaire’s eyebrows perked up at this. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, it’s even weird that I decided this, but I really want to fix things between us.” Before the older halfa can comment, Danny continued. “I know that I didn’t like you because you tried to split my family apart and kill my dad,” the boy looked away. “And you even hurt me a couple of times, no  **a lot,** both mentally and physically. I know I don’t show it, but your shots hurt and you can be stressful at times.”

“That’s why I am here,” this time, Danny looked up. “I don’t want to be your enemy.”

“Are you… joining me?” Vlad grinned and the boy groaned. 

“No! I just…” Danny sighed at seeing Vlad’s smile meld into a frown. “I want to get to know you better. After that reunion you hosted, I was happy because I now had someone else in the world who shared the same circumstances as me. I wanted to learn from you, follow your footsteps and share some sort of bond because we can understand each other. But you…”

“I know what you’re asking me to do Daniel,” the man said, turning away, hoping to hide his guilt-stricken face. “I… I’m also glad that I met you, that’s why I was so intent on having you by my side so badly, …” he said.  _ ‘As a son,’ _ he added mentally.

“I felt that connection, I was surprised to find out you were a halfa like me and happy. I wanted nothing more than to get closer to you. But your loyalty to Jack was what angered me. I had to destroy him in order to have you and Maddie by my side, no matter the cost. I didn’t care about the consequences, even if it meant hurting you. And I still can’t bring myself to forgive him, which is why…” he took a big sip of his cup. “I cannot accept.”

The boy felt disappointed by Vlad’s response and wanted to say something but he beat him to it. “It’s not that I don’t want to, in fact, I find it hard to believe that you came here just to fix things between us. But I can’t let go of your mom nor can I stop hating your father. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive him, I’m sorry.”

“I’m not asking you to do that, if I’d known you’d change your opinion of them, you would’ve done so 20 years ago. I just wanted to give you a chance to start something brand new, and possibly try to change your perspective.”

“You can try, dear boy, but you’d be disappointed at the results,” he solemnly answered but then raised an eyebrow. “But why now?”

“Well, I made it my goal to start-”

“Is this what it’s all about? Am I a part of your dumb heroic checklist?” Vlad interrupted with a disgusted look.

“No, ugh! _ Can you stop assuming things?! _ ” he yelled and started coughing again, regretting straining his throat. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I know you’ll laugh at me and call it ‘heroic antics’, but I am willing to give you a second chance, even after all the crap you’ve put me through.”

“...Really?” Vlad looked over at Danny, not knowing how else to answer that.

“You heard me. You’re not what people claim you to be, and I want to prove that. I want to be something else than your arch-nemesis,” the boy said, blushing at his own words. He sounded so cheesy he wondered if Vlad would just laugh it off and call him crazy.

But surprisingly, he didn’t. Instead, the man just smiled, and not one of those creepy manipulative smiles either. He just looked genuine and willing to cooperate with him. Danny noted how this was the first time Vlad had looked at him like that.

“How do we start then?” he simply asked and Danny remembered the item in his pocket.

“By this,” the boy said, handing the tiny ornament to him. “I thought of giving you a gift, so Merry Christmas cheese-head.”

“It’s not 12 am yet,” Vlad pointed out as the boy shrugged. “It’s a dove, do you know what it means?”

“Of course I do, why would I even give it to you then?” Danny rolled his eyes but then smiled when he saw the man’s face brighten. It made him feel good for making someone happy, even if that someone was Vlad. But before he could say anything else, he started coughing uncontrollably and Vlad snapped from his gaze.

_ ‘So he really is sick, figures. The boy had gone out with merely a thin jacket and old sneakers,’ _ Vlad rolled his eyes but sighed with concern. The teen hadn’t even brought a hat or gloves. How did his parents let him leave like that?

“Maybe you should stay here for the night,” Vlad suggested, reaching for a warm blanket tucked beneath the cupboards near his bookshelf. Although he wanted the boy to stay partly for his own gain, he couldn’t allow him to go out in such weather, with a cold. Daniel wouldn’t be able to walk any more than 2 steps or fly, without collapsing. 

“But don’t you have to get back to Wisconsin?” Danny weakly said, snuggling in the comfy pillow. He didn’t think it’d be right to stay, he wasn’t quite comfortable staying with Vlad yet. But what could he do? He was sick and in no condition to walk out in the snow. Plus, the couch was so dang comfy and warm near the fireplace…

“I’ll leave later,” Vlad answered, draping the fluffy red blanket over the tired boy, tucking him in. This wasn’t what he imagined his winter break would look like. Daniel casually visiting him, getting sick and staying over at his house. Was he dreaming?

“You better call my parents before they think a ghost kidnapped me,” Danny chuckled softly, remembering what his parents told him to do as soon as he arrived. Vlad nodded and made a note to do so, taking a seat back at his couch in front of the sleeping boy.

The young halfa didn’t notice the man had been staring at him for a while, mainly because he was sleepy.

“Vlad?” Danny asked, catching the man by surprise. He thought the boy had already gone to sleep. “Will you stay?”

Taken back by the odd question, Vlad struggled to find an answer. “What?”

“Why don’t we spend Christmas together tomorrow?” he asked.

“Daniel, you’re sick. You aren’t in your right state of mind,” the man answered with a sigh.

“I’m not delusional, Vlad. I know what I’m asking you. I don’t mind spending one Christmas with you. I mean, if you don’t have any plans…”

“I don’t,” he quickly said but the man immediately cringed at how desperate he sounded. “I mean, I don’t have any special plans at Wisconsin, I wouldn’t mind staying over at Amity Park this time. But what about your parents?”

“They have the same fight every year, I doubt we’ll do anything different this time. Plus, I can just send a duplicate over so that they can check up on me,” Danny shrugged.

“Are you sure?”

“You sound as if I’m selling my soul,” the boy laughed but then smiled, closing his eyes. “Don’t worry, we’ll have a ton of stuff to do. I have a list of video games we can play and a recipe I’ve always wanted to cook but dad destroyed the oven- Oh! I heard there’s a ghost party every year and I didn’t go there * _cough_ last year, but I’m interested in seeing how it looks like so I’m hoping you could join me. Obviously, _*cough_ that’s after dessert because-”

Vlad smirked at the list the boy was making. How did he have the energy to talk so much whilst being sick? It was amusing and he felt himself genuinely smile for the first time in 20 years. Eventually, he heard the boy’s light snores and found himself also taking a short nap. 


End file.
